Dream Come True
by Hermione Potter 2003
Summary: This is just the begining so it is a tad boring, but the second chapter is a whole lot better. If you don't read the1st chapter read the second
1. Default Chapter

Dream Come True

Dream Come True

Hi, this is my first story I hope you like it!! Please review my story. I had to make up some people's name like Hermione's mom's name Sascha. If you know Hermione's mom name please send it to me @ [mmmonrow@yahoo.com][1], if you can't reach me there send it to [][2]Hermione_luvs_HP@hotmail.com. Thank you, I hope ya like the story!!! 

P.s. If you like R/H Than you might want to go cause in the end the hero gets the girl

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Honey wake up." said Sascha Hermione's mom. "You were sleeping late so I decided to wake you up." Sascha told Hermione as she went to the bathroom to take a shower & get dressed. "Thanks Mom" replied Hermione. "Oh yeah something came in the mail for you. Here I will leave the letter on your desk. Thank you again mother."

Okay time to read my letter. I never get any thing I wonder what it is? thought Hermione. The Letter read:

Dear Miss Hermione Granger,

You have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witch Craft & Wizardry. The school session starts September 1st. Please go to Diagon Ally to find the books that you will need. The list is enclosed in the envelope. 

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

"I...I...I can't believe this!!! Mom, Mom, Mom" yelled Hermione running down the stairs. "What darling?" asked her mother. "I...I...I...I'm a witch." sputtered Hermione. "That's great I think one of my best friend went to this school." said Sascha. "Good call her and see were Diagon Ally is." said Hermione Quickly. 

Hey hope ya liked it.

That was just a brief explanation of how Hermione got excepted. But my next Chapter is going to in the 5th year.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! 

   [1]: mailto:mmmonrow@yahoo.com
   [2]: mailto:Hermione_luvs_HP@hotmail.com



	2. 5th Year Love

5th Year Love

5th Year _Love_

This is the second chapter to Dream Come True if you liked the first I hope you get to read this one. By the way there are a few new characters first there's Clio & Nail they belong to Mena Baines. Then there is Valery or Val she belongs to me & my friend *~~*B*u*F*f*Y*~~*. Valery & Hermione are best friends. That's all hope you enjoy. 

"Hey Buddy" said Harry Potter walking next to Hermione & putting his arm around her. "Hey" she replied. "Where's Ron?" asked Harry. "I think he is off with Clio. I think they are boyfriend/girlfriend now," said Hermione. "Well I'll see you in the common room after Quidditch practice." "Bye Harry good luck" said Hermione. "Thanks" said Harry giving Hermione a kiss on the cheek. 

Later that night Harry comes in dripping with sweat. Harry went to the couch & sat next to Hermione. Ron was on the floor with Clio. Ron was playing a game on the floor with Seamus. When Harry sat by Hermione she tensed up. I can't be on love with Harry he is one of my best friends Hermione thought. "So Hermione you going to the game tomorrow?" asked Harry. "Yes! Have I ever missed one of your games?" Hermione asked. "No" Harry replied.

"I see you made it," said Harry coming out of the locker room. "I told you I would," said Hermione walking down the bleachers. "Good luck Harry," Hermione said giving Harry a kiss on the cheek, and running up the bleachers to her spot with Ron. 

"GO HARRY" yelled Hermione as Harry darted for the snitch with Draco on his tail. "HURRY UP HARRY," yelled Ron now on his feet. Harry grabbed the snitch and landed on the ground, sending the Griffindor crowd into a BIG cheer. "GRIFFINDOR WINS," yelled the announcer. Harry broke thought the crowd & ran up to Hermione & Ron. "Ron I know you are going to the celebration, Hermione are you going?" asked Harry. "I'm not sure," said Hemrione. "Why not?" asked Harry with a puppy dogface on. "Oh okay," she replied. "Yes!!!! I... I...I mean er Thank you?" he said walking to the common room with Ron. "Hermione...Hermione...HERMIONE," yelled one of Hermione's best friends Val. "Oh...yeah...What?" asked Hermione. "Come on lets go," said Val Pulling Hermione to the common room.

(After party, end of year) 

"As you know tomorrow is the end of the year, we will have Graduation tomorrow for the 7th years, If you are not a 7th year you may leave in the morning on the Hogwarts Express." Announced Dumbledore. 

(next day) 

"Well Hermione I will see you this summer," said Val. "Me too" yelled Clio behind Ron. "Hey Ron maybe you can come over this summer," yelled Hermione to Ron. "Harry" said Hermione walking up to Harry. "Yes" he said turning around. "Well I thought since you live with Sirius you can come over to, maybe you know if you uh wanted to you could spend the night, Harry gave her a startled look, in the guest room of course," Hermione said very quickly. "Yeah I would _love_ to," Harry replied giving Hermione a kiss on the _lips_. I am in love with one of my best friends thought Hermione walking onto the train. 

Well hope you liked it.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!


	3. Summer's Bliss

Summer's Bliss

Summer's Bliss

This is the third chapter to Dream Come True. Just to clear up any miss under standings Harry and Hermione give each other "_buddy"_ kisses. Or even good luck kisses, but sooner or later they will go out. Because Harry and Hermione are MEANT for each other. Oh yeah if you get bored (because I am always) feel free to e-mail me at [mmmonrow@yahoo.com][1]. 

******

Ring, ring, ring. "Hello" said Hermione in a bored voice.

"Hey it's me Harry"

"Oh hi Harry"

"You sound bored" said Harry.

"Yep, I am none of my friends can come over."

"If you invite me I could," he said hoping to not sound desperate. 

"Harry do you want to come over" she said taking that comment as a hint.

"Yes! I would love to"

"Well you know were I live, or at least Sirius does." Hermione giggled

"What" he asked confused.

"Nothing it's just that really wouldn't sound right if you didn't have a have Cousin Valery." She said still giggling.

"Oh, well I will see you in a little."

"Bye"

"Bye"

Knock, knock, knock. "Yes" said Hermione opening the door to find Harry. 

"So is Nail home," he asked.

"Uh yeah he is up stairs"

"I was just wondering, but I still want to spend the day with you."

"Okay"

(Later on that day in Hermione's bedroom.)

"Hey Hermione"

"Yes"

"Have you noticed that everyone is well pairing up"

"Harry what do you mean?"

"I mean like everyone is pairing off boyfriend/girlfriend"

"Like who"

"Clio/Ron, Seamus/Ginny, Nail/Val, Cho/Cedric need I go on.

"Oh now I guess I see what you mean, but what's your point"

"Her...Hermi...Hermione...will you uh uh will you go o...o...o...out with me?"

"Oh yes Harry, I will!!!"

"I love you Mione!!!"

I love you, too Harry!!!"

With that Harry and Hermione kissed passionately. I am in love Hermione thought to herself.

   [1]: mailto:mmmonrow@yahoo.com



	4. Because I Love You

Because I Love You

Because I Love You!!!

__

This is the last chapter. If you were wondering about the Nail thing in the last chapter here is the answer. I made Hermione have an older half-brother, Nail. This is in 7th year. This story takes place at the end of the 7th year.

********

"Hey Harry" said Hermione giving Harry a short kiss on the lips, while taking her usual seat in class. (Right next to Harry) 

"Hey Mione" said Harry returning the kiss.

(After the last class at 8:30)

"So Mione you want to go to The Three Broomsticks later say 9:00."

"Yes just give me a minute to change"

"Okay"

"Hermione are you having fun." 

"Yes... if you could call having dinner fun?"

After dinner Harry took Hermione to an empty part of Hogsmeade. 

Harry got down on one knee an asked: "Hermione will you marry me because I love you?"

"Harry I...I...I don't know what to say."

"If you love me than you would say yes."

"Harry I love you, so y...yes!!!"

(On to the wedding)

"Hermione Granger do you take Harry Potter to be your.........................................." 

"I do"

"Harry do you take Hermione Granger to be your........................................" 

"I do"

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

With the last words out of the preacher's mouth and everyone cheering Hermione and Harry kissed. The kiss that would lock them together as husband and wife.

"I love you Harry Potter" Hermione whispered.

"I love you, too Hermione Potter" Harry replied in a whisper.

********

So that's the end of my chapters I will post more story's later. I hope they were okay. Please R&R. 


End file.
